


Creatures of the Night

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Needy Dan, Phanfiction, Protective Phil, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, oy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, PJ, and Chris are a small clan of vampires living in London. Phil discovers newborn vampire Dan, who was abandoned by his creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil had found the scent a few minutes ago. Ever since he’d first discovered the trail in the woods, he had been tracking it. By the smell alone, it was obvious that he was a young vampire, just a newborn, a little fledgling. It was only odd that there were no other vampire scents around him. Usually a newborn stayed with his or her maker for at least a few years, until they gained experience with their new life.

Being almost one hundred, (but not looking a day over twenty two) Phil had become used to the lifestyle of a blood sucking demon. No, they really weren’t demons. They just had to sometimes kill people…for survival instincts only.

Anyways, Phil was the leader of a small clan, with only two other members. PJ, his best friend, had been with Phil for a long time. They’d known one another as humans before Phil had been turned. Only a few years later PJ had been in an accident. Luckily Phil had come across him and managed to turn him without killing him. Then there was Chris, PJ’s mate, but also a good friend of Phils’. Chris had been a vampire for around seventy years.

Right now both PJ and Chris were in the city looking for a meal. Phil was sort of jealous of them. Mated vampires could drink from one another, which required a lot less human blood. They only needed to hunt once a month now, wheres Phil needed a good drink at least twice a week. Phil had fed yesterday though, so he felt replenished.

Phil was following this newborn’s scent for multiple reasons. Firstly, newborns were a rare thing in this day and age. With today’s society, the government and law enforcement was a lot smarter. In order to not have their species discovered, vampires generally didn’t turn people anymore. In fact, he hadn’t heard of any newborns for years now. There was also the fact that many who were turned didn’t even survive the process.

Secondly, he was curious. Who would abandon a newborn vampire? They needed to be looked after and cared for. This young one couldn’t have been but a few days old. It was also dangerous to leave him alone. If he were to wander into the city, he could easily attack the first person he saw and reveal them all.  
It actually didn’t take too long for Phil to find him. Curled up against a tree, a skinny boy with pale skin, brown hair, and dark eyes was shivering. He was obviously hungry and frightened, so the older vampire approached him slowly.

“Are you alone out here?” He asked softly, making sure to keep his distance. The newborn’s head snapped up and he gasped. Phil made sure to hold up his hands. “It’s alright, I wont hurt you.”

It took a minute, but finally he spoke. “I…I think I’m lost. Everything feels blurry…but my throat hurts and I’m scared.”

Phil smiled. “You don’t need to be scared, I’ll help you. Are you sure you can’t remember anything before you woke up?”

“No,” The newborn answered. “It was so dark and everything hurt. But when I could move I was all alone.”

Phil felt angry. Who had changed this boy and then just abandoned him? It was irresponsible and cruel. He slowly approached and wrapped his arms around the younger one.

“You aren’t alone anymore, I’ll look after you. I’m Phil by the way. Do you remember your name?”

Usually vampires could remember important events from their human life, but sometimes it took awhile for newly created ones to remember. However human memories eventually faded too. Phil could hardly remember what his family looked like. He knew he’d had kind parents though, and an older brother.

The newborn furrowed his eyebrows. “I think my name is….Daniel. Or Dan.”

“Well then Dan,” Phil said. “Let’s get some food in your tummy and I’ll explain everything.”  
…

Choosing to keep Dan had been the best decision of Phil’s life. It was impossible not to love the young one. Even Chris and PJ adored him. Meanwhile, Dan refused to leave Phil’s side. Phil never felt like a third wheel between his other two friends anymore, because now he had Dan to look after.

They were currently residing in an apartment in London. It was a two bedroom, so Phil and Dan shared one. Dan needed more sleep than the older ones. While Phil only needed a day or so of sleep every week or two, Dan needed naps several times a night, and full days of sleep.

Despite how much he enjoyed it, taking care of a newborn was difficult work. This was something Phil had forgotten, since PJ’s turning had been so long ago. Dan needed a lot of blood, but his hunting skills and instincts weren’t good or controlled enough for him to go out into the city streets. Often the other three would take turns bringing home “food” for Dan.

There were also many more factors. Newborn’s were prone to social anxiety, which was partly why Dan never liked Phil leaving. He would cry and beg when Phil had to hunt. A newborn usually didn’t mature from this until two or three years. Ten years was the time when a vampire was completely considered “full grown” however most could live by themselves and leave their makers around four or five years.

Most of Phil’s newborn memories were a blur to him, however he had left his maker around four years old, and it had been at least thirty years since he’d last seen him. The black haired vampire was drawn from his thoughts by a hand sliding into his own. “Phil, can we cuddle?”

Phil smiled and looked back into innocent brown eyes. “Of course. We can watch something on the telly as well.”

The television was a great distraction to use on Dan. It was sort of like how a busy parent would sit their toddler in front of a television to keep them out of the way. The colors and noises left him transfixed and allowed them to complete tasks throughout the night.

PJ and Chris were in their bedroom, probably doing things that Phil didn’t want to know about. Phil made him and Dan both comfortable under some blankets, allowing Dan to lay on him as he put the tv onto some action movie. The newborn unconsciously put his thumb in his mouth as he watched the images on the screen.

Dan fell asleep fast, and around an hour or so later Phil’s other friends emerged, having the “after sex glow”, or that was what Chris called it at least.

“We should head north soon,” PJ spoke up, sitting on the love seat across from the couch, Chris joining him. “It might be good to get away from the city. Dan will be able to get some space, rather than be cooped up here all the time.”

“That’s true,” Phil agreed. “But hunting will be more difficult away from a city. Dan needs a lot of nourishment.”

It was difficult deciding on how to raise a newborn in this modern age. Phil tried to remember back to when he had turned PJ. His best friend had seemed to transition much more maturely than Daniel. Perhaps it was because PJ had been turned at age 25, while Dan was only eighteen. He seemed much more needy and helpless than PJ had as a newborn.

Phil had considered attempting to contact an older vampire, such as his maker, but had decided against it. Vampires naturally became attached to newborns, and he felt a little possessive. He didn’t want them to try and take Dan away from him.

“When are we going to try and let him hunt someone?” Chris asked quietly. “He needs to learn eventually.”

“Not for awhile,” Phil answered immediately. “I didn’t allow PJ for almost a year. Dan…well, he’s going to need longer than that.”

As if hearing himself being talked about, Dan shifted and curled further into the elder vampire, nuzzling his face into Phil’s stomach. Phil automatically ran his hand through the soft brown hair to calm him.

“We should at least move soon,” PJ continued. “Our neighbors and landlord are getting suspicious of the fact that we don’t go out during the day or have jobs.”

It was true, none of them were currently employed. They did get work occasionally, and Phil and PJ had even been to several universities in the past. Chris hadn’t taken to education, mostly because being around humans for long periods of time frustrated him. Chris had been raised a little more wild than Phil and PJ, and so he had a harder time blending in. However, they’d all saved enough funds to last them a while without having to hold a job.

“You know what I was thinking?” Chris suddenly said, sounding a little excited. “I have an idea on how to get Dan food without dragging so many dead bodies in here.”

“What?” Phil asked a little excitedly.

“Blood transfusions. We’ve done it before. I know it’s usually instinct to bite, but Dan really only thinks about having a full stomach.”

“It would be less messy as well,” PJ added thoughtfully, thinking of the way Dan drank. He usually ended up staining his shirt and getting it all over himself. Newborns were very messy eaters.

Phil grew enthusiastic. “That could work! But how do we get them? We’d have to break in…”

“I could take care of that,” PJ said. “Remember when I tried out nursing in the eighties? I remember how to get access to where they store blood.”

Phil and Chris both cringed. PJ’s nursing job hadn’t ended very well…vampires weren’t meant to work around injured people. They’d had to move far away after that.

“Alright, sounds good.” Phil agreed. “But be careful Peej.”

PJ left soon after that to the nearest hospital. He was back not long after, arriving just as Dan was beginning to wake up.

“Hey Dan, I’ve got a surprise for you,” PJ said with a grin.

“I’m hungry,” Dan whined. “My tummy wants food.”

“Be patient Daniel,” Phil chided. Chris appeared close to PJ’s side with a cup. PJ promptly poured one of the blood packets into it. Dan bounced up and down excitedly as the smell of fresh blood stirred him up.

Finally it was handed to him, and the newborn didn’t waste any time in chugging it down. He finished in less than a minute, hardly making a mess at all. When he was finished, Dan smiled in satisfaction and curled back up on the couch. PJ took the cup back and Phil used his thumb to clean the remains of the blood from Dan’s chin.

Actually, he felt himself growing a bit thirsty. It had been almost five nights since his last meal.

“I’m going to go out for a bit. Dan, can you be good for PJ and Chris?”

Instantly the newborn’s eyes widened, and he was no longer laying down. “Can’t I go with you? I’ll be good, I promise! Please don’t leave me Phil, please don’t!”

It was very hard not to concede to him, but Phil managed to stand his ground. “I’ll be back soon, only an hour or two. Go back to sleep and I’ll likely be here when you awaken.”

Dan pouted and tearfully laid back down, resting his head in Chris’ lap, who had sat on the couch next to Dan. Phil smiled a little, he knew his friends would take good care of his newborn.  
…

“You can’t be serious,” PJ stated bluntly. “We can’t take Dan on a plane!”

Phil winced. “I know, but it’s really the only way. We can conceal some blood in a cup for him. As long as I keep him on track he won’t attack anybody.”

Chris just seemed amused. “Yes, as if the airport security wouldn’t question a cup of blood.”

Dan meanwhile, blinked innocently as the elder vampires argued.

“England won’t be safe for him, or any of us for that matter, for the next month. You know that Peej,” Phil said.

His words were true. October was a month in which many vampires (along with other creatures) would mingle about in England. Mostly it was vampires without mates, and the country was a sort of meet up for the supernatural. However it could also lead to death instead of love, because many vampires could be hostile. Not to mention a sweet newborn like Dan would instantly be wanted and fought over.

Phil’s only solution was to pack what they needed and board a flight to America. The states didn’t nearly have many vampires anyway, since it was always so sunny. They would have to be careful about that. Sunlight wouldn’t necessarily kill a vampire, but it could cause sickness like headaches, nausea, and pretty bad burns.

“Dan, start putting your clothes in a bag,” Chris finally said, deciding that Phil’s decision was best.

PJ sighed. “Alright, but if anything goes wrong don’t start blaming me. You’d better make sure he drinks plenty before the flight. I’ll do my best to find some sort of way to conceal a cup for him to take on board.”

Phil gave PJ his best grin and then went to prepare a drink for Dan. Once that was done, he went into his and Dan’s room to make sure they had everything packed.  
On the drive to the airport, Dan had drank three cups, which would keep him sated and sleepy for awhile. Phil felt bad at having to drag him through airport security and whatnot, but soon they made it onto the plane.

They sat together in a row of four, with PJ towards the isle, Chris, Phil, and Dan closest to the window. He was already nodded off onto Phil’s shoulder. Chris took out an ipod and shared it with PJ. Phil started reading a book he’d bought from the airport store.

For the first half of the flight everything was fine. Dan stayed asleep, and the three other vampires entertained themselves. However, around four hours in, Dan woke up.

“…Want blood,” He pouted. “I’m thirsty Phil.”

“Shh,” The black haired vampire shushed him, but took out the cold cup that PJ had somehow snuck into his backpack. Dan took the cup eagerly, but stopped and perked up before he drank.

“I can hear so many hearts beating, and it smells so good everywhere.”

Chris heard this. “Dan, drink from your cup.”

“I will,” The younger one replied, bottom lip sticking out. Phil thought he was going to act out again, but thankfully Dan slurped his drink greedily. That would keep him full for the rest of the flight.

Sure enough, once he was done Dan was subdued, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder while the elder played a movie for them on his laptop. Maybe Dan wouldn’t be as difficult of a newborn as Phil had expected.  
…

They had a nice little temporary apartment in Florida, probably the last place anybody would expect vampires to reside in. The apartment was another two person bedroom, but it was big and spacey, with thick curtains to cover the windows during the day.

Chris, due to PJ’s begging, had signed up for a filmmaking night class, which he and his mate would be taking three nights a week. Now that they had some free time, Phil could spend it working with Dan. He was beginning to introduce him to the idea for hunting, even though it would be a long time before he actually let Dan do it himself.

Dan, meanwhile, and become addicted to the internet. He used Phil’s laptop more than the older vampire actually did himself. Phil decided that when they left America he would get Dan his own computer. While he still had flashes of his human life, everything about the world in general was still generally new to him, so it was fun for him to view the world through electronics.

“Are you ready to go out Dan?” Phil asked a little after their friends had left for their class Wednesday night. Nodding, the younger vampire drew closely to Phil’s side and slipped his hand into the elder’s, ready to take on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was December now, and once again the small clan of vampires had moved. They returned back to England, this time going up north to the English countryside as PJ had suggested months ago. It had been the perfect decision too, because Dan could spend plenty of time outdoors while not having to worry about having any accidents with the humans.

The four vampires were currently occupying an old farmhouse. It was definitely a fixer upper, but that meant they didn’t have to worry much about rent, and the landlord lived several miles away where he tended to his farm. There was so much open space. Chris, who felt much more at ease away from the city life, would sometimes roam the fields and wilderness for hours, often with PJ by his side.

They had discovered a slightly humorous fact about Dan. The newborn was terrified of the countryside darkness, especially the wooded areas. He wouldn’t leave the porch at night until Phil pleaded and persuaded him, but even then he wouldn’t stay out for long, trembling and clutching tightly to the elder’s hand. It was rather bizarre, because nighttime was when a vampire thrived, especially in places like this.

Dan was almost five months old now. He was slowly becoming accustomed to his vampire mind and body. Phil worried about him often. The connection he had with the younger one was very intense. Even just leaving Dan’s presence for an hour or so while he hunted made him very anxious and uneasy, and he knew it was just as bad, if not worse, for Dan. Phil had felt a bond with PJ as his maker too, but it was nothing like this. He found it quite impossible to think about anything except Dan now.

There was also the fact that Dan was so needy. This was a common trait in any newborn, but with Dan is was much more prominent. Phil blamed it on him being abandoned in the beginning and also being so physically young. Sometimes he worried that Dan would never be able to fend for himself, but at the same time he almost preferred Dan to be completely dependent on him. It gave the older vampire a sense of being wanted, needed, and having power. It was in his natural instinct to do anything possible to keep Dan happy and healthy.

“Phil, couldn’t we put up lights like those?” Dan asked, pointing towards a house they passed that was covered in twinkling Christmas lights. They were walking down one of the dirt country roads and in hand, feet crunching in the snow as they took a peaceful walk.

“I don’t think Peej or Chris would like that. We already get enough light in the daytime.”

Dan pouted a little. “It would make the outside not as scary.”

“We’ll see,” Phil told him, a little amused at a vampire liking light so much.

“I want to get you a present Phil,” Dan spoke again after a moment of silence.

Phil smiled. “I don’t need any presents, I just need you.”

“But I want to,” Dan told him earnestly. “You’re supposed to give presents to people you love at Christmas.”

The older vampire stopped them both and took Dan’s chin in his hand. “I love you too Dan, but don’t worry about it. I’ve been around for a long time, I have everything I need.”

Dan’s lip trembled. “But…but you’re getting me presents. I heard you telling PJ.”

“Daniel James, were you eavesdropping?”

“No, I was just pretending to sleep!” Dan said in defense.

“That’s what eavesdropping is,” Phil told him with a sigh. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now we need to get you to bed for a nap. I can give you some blood as well.”

That was good news to Dan, who was starting to feel ‘hungry’ again. Phil led him back to their farmhouse. The living room was nice and warm from the crackling fireplace. They made their way over to the soft comfy couch, Dan obediently climbing onto Phil’s lap and laying his head in the crook of his neck, closing his eyes for a moment.

Phil’s fingers carded through Dan’s wild locks. “Ready?”

Dan hummed in agreement, and Phil’s hands gently guided him to the correct vain in his neck.

Allowing Dan to drink from him was something new that they’d started. It was a wonderful feeling, but it was also very difficult not to go further and do other things to Dan. Phil couldn’t drink from Dan because sharing blood both ways was only something that mates did.

Dan was too young to be mated, but it was definitely something Phil admitted to thinking about for the future.

The feeling of the young vampire’s soft lips suckling at his skin caused Phil to suppress a shiver, wrapping his arms securely around Dan. This continued for several minutes until the sucking finally slowed down, and Dan drew back, licking the wound closed before sighing in content. 

Phil nuzzled into Dan’s brown curls. “Go to sleep Dan.”

The two remained on the couch for awhile until the door slammed open, Chris bounding in covered with snow and sopping wet clothes, PJ right behind him in the same state. Dan awoke, a small startled hiss escaping his lips. Phil glared at his two friends for waking the newborn.

“Sorry,” PJ smiled sheepishly. “We sort of got into a snow fight. It was all well and fun until Chris pushed me into a lake.”

“Go change and come sit by the fire,” Phil instructed them, his lips twitching into a grin. Honestly his friends could behave more childishly than Dan at times. Their clanmates left to go change, and Dan settled back into Phil’s side, eyes drooping once again. When Chris and PJ returned, they lay cuddled with each other on the rug in front of the fireplace.

At that moment, Phil was satisfied with how content everything was for them. Perhaps they would be able to stay here for a long time. The black haired vampire closed his eyes as well, allowing himself to fall into a comfortable sleep.

One week passed and it was Christmas day. It was a little odd celebrating, as they had lived through many holidays that had become rather mundane, but Dan’s excitement seemed to spread to the rest of them. As they were all in love with the youngest of their clan, Dan was pampered with many different gifts and trinkets, his favorite two being a laptop and a cute fire plushie, both of which Phil had gotten him.

Phil had been surprised when Dan gave him a small gift wrapped up neatly. He raised his eyebrows at PJ, who had taken Dan into town yesterday, but opened it. He was a little surprised but joyed to see a small stuffed lion.

“It reminded me of you,” Dan told him, giving a dimpled smile as he watched the elder vampire’s reaction hopefully.

“I love it Dan,” Phil said, completely truthful. He hugged the lion to his chest with one arm and used his other hand to ruffle Dan’s locks.

Once gifts were given, the four vampires decided to go on a night walk through town. Many of the shops were closed, but the entire place twinkled with lights, and the stores that did stay open played beautiful holiday music and smelled like hot chocolate and fresh pine.

“I think it’s a good thing you found him,” Peej spoke up from his place on the street beside Phil. Chris and Dan were a little ways ahead admiring a large water fountain with a bottom filled with coins children had thrown in.

“I know,” Phil murmured, not taking his eyes off of Dan. “It worries me when I think of what could have happened had I not found him.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, he’s already yours now,” Peej assured Phil, clapping him on the back. “Do you think that maybe…when he’s older you might become more than his caregiver?”

Phil slowed his walking a bit. “I have thought about it a little, but that’s a long time away. He’s just a baby right now in terms of vampire development, and the effects of being abandoned by his original creator are still prominent. Trust me Peej, you were a much easier newborn.”

PJ laughed. “Yeah, at least I wasn’t afraid of the dark. if you don’t fix that then it’ll be a problem. Vampires basically live in the dark.”

“I know,” Phil said, chuckling along with his friend. “But he’s so wonderful. I can’t believe I’ve gone so long without having him by my side.”

“You have him now.”

Phil was thankful for that. Dan caught his eye and came back over to him, reaching out to hold his hand.

“Happy Christmas Phil, I love you!” Dan nuzzled into Phil’s neck.

“I love you too Dan,” Phil whispered, breathing in the delicious sweet smell of the younger vampire.

“You won’t leave me.” Dan stated knowingly rather than asking. “Not ever.”

“That’s right Daniel, not ever.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet night; the grass was dewy from the earlier rain, giving off an earthy smell. Phil was quick as he ran through the woods toward the sound of a sweet pulsating heart and the smell of delicious blood. There was a lone hiker not two miles away, a perfect meal that would satisfy him for a long time. 

Phil reached his desired target in a matter of minutes, crouching down in the bushes on a hill as he peered down to observe his meal. It was a man who was likely in his early forties. He had set up a small campsite complete with a fire and tent. A low growl caused Phil to stiffen. There was a young springer spaniel tied to a tree, and the creature had obviously sensed him. 

As soon as the dog began barking, Phil acted. He was very quick about it. Some vampires liked to taunt and torture their prey. That wasn’t Phil’s cup of tea. He viewed killing as a necessity, a chore. It was the same as a human hunting a deer. As a deer was below humans on the food chain, a human was below a vampire. It was as simple as that. 

Phil finished his meal neatly, not spilling a single drop of blood. He stood and wiped his mouth, sighing in satisfaction. The dog had not shut up the entire time, thankfully they were deep in the woods at the moment. Phil walked over to the now masterless creature who was straining against his leash. 

“I’m sorry,” He spoke lowly to the dog. “But it was necessary.”

With that, he snapped the leash so that the dog would be free and took off before he could be attacked by it. 

…

Phil arrived to his current living destination. He and his clan had moved from the old English farmhouse just a month ago and were now settled in a small town located in Ireland, where they were occupying a nice spacious cabin not far from a cheerful busy little town. 

Phil did not get a chance to open the door; instead it was opened for him. Before Phil would so much as take another step, two slender arms were wrapped tightly around him, a face buried into his neck. 

Returning the hug, Phil smiled. “Hello Dan.”

“What took you so long? You said only two hours, but it’s been almost three! I had to wait all by myself in the living room because PJ and Chris wanted alone time.”

At that sentence, Phil scowled. “Oh they did, did they?”

Time and time again Phil had told his two friends not to leave Dan to his own devices while he was away hunting. One couldn’t just leave a newborn all by himself, they were sensitive anxious creatures who needed constant supervision and attention, especially in Dan’s case. The newborn was actually around one years old now, but he was still very much young and naive. 

Wrapping his hand around Phil’s, Dan dragged him into their home. “Yes, they’ve been in their room for a while. Actually they made me promise not to tell you, but they should know that I tell you everything!”

Grinning, Phil ruffled the yearling’s curls. “That’s right, they should know. What have you been getting up to?”

“I was watching TV. There was this movie about an evil man wearing a hockey mask. He killed a lot of teenagers,” Dan answered, and then leaned a bit closer, whispering, “And some of them didn’t have any clothes on!”

Now he was just plain irritated. “What have I told you about watching the telly?”

Dan lowered his head meekly. “...To ask somebody before I pick something to watch. But I tried to ask, honest! Chris and PJ were busy having sex like the people in the movie!”

Phil sighed. “Well next time you just stay away from the television all together and read a book instead. Now you go lie down on the couch and finish your nap, I need to go talk to Chris and PJ.”

The younger vampire’s eyes widened. “Did I get them in trouble?”

“They got themselves in trouble,” Phil replied, gently urging Dan back to the couch. Once he was settled, Phil went upstairs and rapped sharply on the first door to the right. He heard a thump and muffled cursing. 

“Uh...One second!” PJ called, voice high pitched with panic. He had obviously sensed who it was. 

The door opened a minute later, and Phil’s best friend faced him, his shirt buttons uneven and hair wilder than usual. Chris was in the same state, though he hid further into the room behind PJ. Chris was, however, the first one to say something. “Oh, welcome home Phil!”

Phil only continued to glare. Both of the other vampires deflated slightly. 

“Look Phil, we’re both really-”

“Sorry?” Phil interrupted PJ. “You’d better be. I know it must be hard for your incompetent hormonal minds to understand, but there’s a thing called responsibility when a newborn is in your clan. Dan ended up watching a Jason movie! That’s full of murder, nudity, sex, and language! At this rate we’ll never be able to get him to like the dark!”

“Gee Phil, I’m sorry,” Chris scratched the back of his neck. “It was my fault really, I got PJ in the mood by-”

Phil quickly raised both his hands. “I don’t want to hear how it happened, but it better not happen again.”

“Of course it won't,” PJ said sincerely. “We’ll both apologize to Dan, but first we’d better clean up a bit more.”

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, already forgiving his friends. “You guys do that.”

With that, he closed the door and ventured towards his own room, which he shared with Dan of course, so that he could change into something more comfortable. Phil put on his cookie monster pajama pants and a hoodie before heading back downstairs. 

“Phil?” Dan had apparently not fallen asleep. “I really am sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Nothing scared Phil more than seeing the newborn in distress. He was quick to curl up before Dan on the couch and hug him closely. “I’m not mad anymore love, everything is just fine. I only don’t like you watching those things because they’re bad.”

“Like the killing,” Dan agreed, swallowing and looking a little troubled. “Phil, don’t vampires get food from people? By….killing them?”

“...Yes, by killing them.” Phil agreed slowly, hesitantly. 

“You just came back from getting food. Does that mean you’re like the man in the mask?” Dan asked, shivering a little. 

Phil was quick to hold Dan by the chin and stare into his innocent eyes. 

“Vampires kill for food Daniel, in order to survive. The man in the movie killed for sport. Those are two very different things. But you must remember that it was only a movie. Just a picture on a screen.”

“Okay,” Dan rested his head against Phil’s shoulder. At that moment, PJ and Chris emerged from the stairs. 

“Hey Dan!” Chris cheerfully patted his head, plopping down onto the couch beside the youngest of their clan. “Sorry about earlier. Sometimes mated vampires get these urges where they have to-”

“Spend time together!” PJ finished loudly, sitting next to Phil. It was a little cramped with four vampires on the three squared sofa, but they managed. Phil smiled as PJ’s arm rested lightly around his shoulders. 

Phil remembered when it used to be just him and PJ, and Peej had been in Dan’s position as a newborn. PJ had matured much faster than Dan though, since Phil had been his actual maker and no abandonment had taken place. Phil remembered how paternal and protective he’d felt back then, but his feelings had only increased with Dan. 

PJ had Chris now, which was honestly the best thing that had happened to him. Phil had of course felt lonely living alone with a mated pair of vampires, but it was worth it watching his PJ become so happy. Chris had come from far North and had been living wild and alone for a long time.

Their meeting had been unexpected. It had been slightly humorous really, because Chris had basically stalked them for awhile after his first encounter with PJ. Finally they’d caught him and all at once Chris had confessed his apparent love for PJ. Ever since that day, they’ve been as close as two individuals could possibly be. 

“Did you have a good meal?” PJ asked Phil, stirring him from his memories. 

“Quite,” Phil said, grimacing a little at he and Dan’s earlier conversation about killing. Of course he had been hunting humans for many years, so it didn’t really bother him much. Still, sometimes he got that sense of sadness. He shouldn’t have to feel regret in his actions though, because this was the life that was given to him. He had to make do. 

“We need to go hunting in a few days,” Chris reminded PJ. “It’s been awhile and I’m getting hungry.”

“Tomorrow perhaps,” PJ suggested, casting a glance at their unofficial leader. Phil nodded in approval, using a shoulder to nudge his friend. 

“Take a good long hunt. We’ve only just settled here; we don’t want any accidents.”

Dan bit his thumbnail as he respectfully listened to the older vampires talk. Suddenly he removed his thumb from his mouth and parted his lips. 

“When will I go hunting?”

All three elders turned to look at him. 

Phil smiled a little uneasily. “Not for awhile yet. Besides, it takes enough effort to get you outside during nighttime. When you learn how to hunt you must be very quiet and stay in the darkness for a long time.”

He wasn’t sure why he was trying to make it sound so scary for the newborn. Hunts were usually in fact quite enjoyable and allowed a vampire to be free and act true to himself. Perhaps he just liked how much Dan depended on him. Having the innocent newborn suck at his skin was also a wonderful feeling, even if Dan was too young to mate yet. Someday he hoped to be able to taste Dan’s own sweet smelling blood. 

Dan shivered. “I don’t ever want to hunt then.”

Chris laughed. “Oh you’ll want to eventually. By the time you’re three or four years I’d say you’ll become quite the skilled hunter.”

“But that’s a long time away,” PJ said, casting a knowing glance between Phil and their youngest. 

“True, but someday you’ll be all grown up,” Chris continued to Dan matter of factly. “You’ll get to be more busy. Get some schooling, pick up a job...anything you want.”

“I just want to be with Phil,” Dan said, giving that look full of adoration to said vampire. Phil felt a warmness wash over him as he kissed the younger’s dimpled cheek sweetly. 

“And you call me and PJ obsessed with each other…” Chris muttered. 

In the month that they had been living here, PJ had become employed at the town bank three days a week. They still had an equitable amount of money saved, but it was always good to make some extra cash. Chris had applied for several places nearby as well, but was still waiting. Phil felt a little guilty at not contributing to their income, but Dan needed him here. 

To make use of their long days and nights around their new home, Phil had taken to helping Dan with his education. From the tests he had administered, it was clear that Dan was quite intelligent and had remembered most of his schooling from his human life. 

Eventually he could see Dan getting a university education. Despite how much he detested the idea, Phil knew that he needed to prepare Dan a good future. Eventually Dan would grow more independent and not be so childlike and contingent, even if that was quite a number of years away. For now though, all Dan needed was long naps, a full tummy, and someone to comfort and entertain him. 

“The sun’s coming up,” PJ stated, gesturing toward one of the clear glass windows. Sure enough the early signs of dawn were approaching. “It’s been almost a week since I’ve had a good day’s rest.”

“I’ll join you,” Chris said, waggling his eyebrows. It was obvious that the mated pair wouldn’t be sleeping right away. Honestly they were worse than bunnies in heat. 

Phil turned back to see that Dan had regressed back to sucking his thumb. That was a habit they would eventually have to break, but it was also common in most vampires who were a year or less. It was Dan’s way of either unconsciously needing feeding or comfort. Since Dan had just fed yesterday, it was probably the latter. 

“Let’s have a cuddle upstairs,” He suggested, gently tugging Dan’s thumb from his mouth. The yearling vampire nodded rather drowsily, standing up from the couch and allowing Phil to lead them to his bedroom. 

Before they could reach the stairs however, Phil paused, his senses suddenly skyrocketing. PJ and Chris both stopped at the top of the stairs as well, clearly having sensed the same thing. 

It seemed that they had visitors. 

Letting go of Dan’s hand, Phil proceeded cautiously to the door. He only paused for a second before grasping the handle and opening it. 

He came face to face with two young ladies. They had pale skin and predator eyes. While one was blonde with an ovalish face and curvy hips, the other was petite with chestnut brown hair. Both were stunningly beautiful. 

It didn’t take Phil long to grin. “Louise, Zoe!”

All at once things grew slightly chaotic and exciting. Chris and PJ practically ran down the stairs, and the three male vampires took turns laughing and hugging the girls. Both Louise and Zoe were old acquaintances. Their last encounter had been almost three years ago, and it had been far too long. 

“Where’s the rest of your clan?” PJ asked. The girls belonged to a group of five overall, the missing three being Zoe’s mate Alfie along with her brother Joe and their friend Casper. It was rare for them all to be separated. Once upon a time long ago, Phil had briefly stayed with their clan after he had left his maker. 

“We’re on a mini vacation,” Zoe smiled. 

“And we’re escaping the chaos,” Louise added. “The boys have been reckless. Casper threw Joe through a window last week after he was pranked. We decided to have some much needed best friend time away from those hooligans.”

Though her complaints were bitter, her eyes were soft as she mentioned their clan members. 

“We picked up Phil’s trail in the forest passing through and decided it was time for a much needed visit,” Zoe said. “It’s been far too long. I see you’ve been busy.”

As she spoke, she was looking past them towards the stairwell, and suddenly Phil remembered that Dan was here. 

The young vampire was looking a mixture between shock and fright, regarding the strangers with wide eyes as he gripped the stair railing. 

“A newborn,” Louise whispered, registering what she was seeing. “My goodness...it seems much has happened indeed.”

Phil smiled. “Daniel, come over here.”

Dan, biting his bottom lip, shook his head fearfully. He had never encountered vampires outside their clan before, and the experience was bewildering. All of his senses were likely going haywire as he attempted to register what to do. 

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Phil spoke with a tad bit more authority. “Everything’s fine, I promise. Now come over here please.”

Finally Dan did as he was told and carefully crossed the room to stand behind Phil, refusing to make eye contact with the females. 

“Girls, this is Dan. He joined us about about a year ago.”

They studied the newborn in awe, and then Zoe asked curiously, “Phil, did you…?”

“I’m not his blood maker,” Phil shook his head. “I found him abandoned in the woods, barely more than a few days old.”

Both looked horrified at the aspect of a vampire having the audacity to abandon a newborn. 

Louise was the first one to speak as she leaned to the side to get a good look at Dan. 

“What a sweetheart. Hello Dan honey, I’m Louise.”

Dan looked like he was being half strangled, gripping Phil’s arm tightly. 

“You’ll have to excuse him, Dan is….well, this is all still very new to him. He’s also a little overtired.”

“Of course,” Louise smiled fondly. “Gosh it’s been so long since I’ve seen a baby. You know our youngest is Casper, and he’ll be seventy years this fall. PJ is really the last newborn I’ve seen, and what was that, fifty years ago?”

“Why don’t we all sit down,” Chris suggested with a rare burst of civil hospitality. 

While Louise and Zoe took the loveseat, Chris and PJ took the couch. Phil sat in their armchair with Dan sitting in his lap, now hugging the older vampire tightly with his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

They spent several hours catching up. The girls spoke of recent happenings in their lives. Apparently their clan had been on the move for awhile throughout Europe, finally coming back to the UK a few months ago and finding an apartment in the southern part of England, not far from London in fact. 

“We were in Paris not long ago,” Zoe spoke dreamily. “Such a beautiful country. We’re all going to move there eventually, once Joe and Casper finally become fluent enough with their French. They don’t enjoy anything I try to teach them.”

“We ran into Tyler and Troye,” Louise informed them. “In Germany of all places!”

It was great to hear of their other friends. Admittingly Phil’s group wasn’t that social, and they had been preoccupied with Dan this past year, so they hadn't taken the time to seek out friends. 

Throughout the chatter, Dan had stayed tensed up for awhile. Phil encouraged him to sleep by absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on his back, and eventually it worked. It hadn’t occurred to him right away just how stressful this situation was on the young one, especially since Dan had appeared restless even before the arrival of their friends.

“You’re so good with him,” Louise suddenly commented to Phil. “It’s easy to tell how much you love him. Maybe now you aren’t so lonely?”

Whenever Louise had visited in the past, she’d expressed her concern for Phil. She could sense how painful it was to constantly be around a mated pair by himself. Louise herself had no mate, but she also had a larger clan so she was never a third wheel. 

“I’m much happier,” Phil agreed. “He’s a handful sometimes. Much more needy than Peej ever was.”

“Because of the abandonment?” Zoe guessed. 

“Yes. A vampire's first few days of life is of the most crucial development points. Dan was all alone when he woke up. It had a definite effect on him.”  
“Poor thing,” Louise looked tearful. Phil knew how very maternal the blonde was in the first place. A long time ago, as a human, Louise had been a mother. He didn’t know the details due to Louise’s reluctance to share, but he knew her transformation had been difficult. 

“Oh Dan’s fine now,” PJ spoke up in assurance. “He’s just a bit more needy. It will probably take him longer to mature than a ‘normal’ vampire.”

“He’s afraid of the dark,” Chris snickered, while the girls cooed over this fact. 

Sometimes time flashed by as quick as a lightning bolt for vampires. Before they knew it, night had once again occurred. Chris and PJ invited the girls to go hunting with them. Zoe had agreed, while Louise chose to stay with Dan and Phil. 

Dan appeared slightly more relaxed with the house emptier, and by now he had become assured that the new vampires were not a threat. Louise had finally baited Dan into having a conversation with her. All it took was a few minutes of talking one on one for Louise to win over the newborn’s trust. Soon Louise had even gotten some giggles out of him as she told embarrassing stories about Phil.

Socialization was definitely good for Dan’s development, although Phil was sure that Louise would only bring out the Dan’s mischievous side. He sat hiding his face in his hands as Louise told Dan about the time he had accidentally been hit by a car and had to fake dead until he’d been able to make an escape, and then moved onto the time he’d been curious about the dentist and caused quite the freak out when a few humans had seen his fangs. 

When the three other vampires arrived back, Dan was now comfortable and talking animatedly with Zoe too, now deeming her trustful since she was friends with Louise. 

“Phil, Phil!” Dan was rapidly trying to gain the older’s attention. “Louise said we should spend next Christmas with them. Please can’t we? Louise said she’d help me buy you a really nice present!”

“That could be fun,” Phil agreed. The stuffed lion from last Christmas was still sitting dutifully on his dresser. 

“We do need to leave soon though,” Zoe said regretfully. “We’ve been away from our family for almost three weeks now. I’m missing Alfie terribly.” 

“Hopefully our flat isn’t destroyed,” Louise groaned. “And they better not have messed with my bedroom!”

It was always sad to see their friends go, but Phil had promised they would come visit their entire clan soon. Besides, Dan hadn’t slept for almost twenty four hours now and he was going to need peace to recuperate from the eventful day. 

“I’ll see you very soon sweet baby boy,” Louise hugged Dan tightly. It was embarrassing for Dan, because he still wasn’t quite used to other vampires in the first place, let alone being coddled by one he had only met a day ago. “Phil, you take good care of him!”

“What do you think I’ve been doing this past year?” Phil jokingly grumbled back as he wrapped his arms around her. 

The girls quickly and silently disappeared into the night. Call him immature, but Phil was secretly a little glad that he had Dan’s attention all to himself once again. 

It was clear that Dan was also a bit relieved too, because he cocked his head the the side and spoke wearily, “Please can’t we have cuddles now?”


End file.
